


One Kiss and There's an End

by ALC_Punk



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: Vampire zombies attack? A ficlet about survival.





	One Kiss and There's an End

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Zoe Carter/Jo Lupo - kiss to save the day  
> Warning: Fluff. Also, vampire-zombies.  
> Notes: Eureka is a hazy memory in the distance of time. This is set sometime after the show ended. Also, the prompt was technically Martha Jones and not Zoe, but my brain side-tracked to Zoe and that worked better.
> 
> Written for halfamoon, in an attempt to get something written.
> 
> Set: post-canon.

"Any luck?" Jo Lupo called over her shoulder as she let off another round at the approaching vampire hordes. They'd been fighting a running battle for hours, sometimes managing to shelter, sometimes just barely escaping with their lives.

She was running out of bullets, and they weren't exactly cutting it in the first place, even if they were GD-designed vampire killers.

Zoe Carter gave a frustrated shriek and there was the sound of metal hitting plastic. "Work, dammit!"

"Not to rush you, or anything--"

"Shut up."

Taking Zoe's suggestion to heart, Jo focused down the barrel of her rifle, tracking the vampire in the lead. They were lucky in that these vampires, engineered in an experiment gone wrong (of course), were a cross between shambling dead bodies and the normal, faster-than-human type pop culture liked to make broody TV shows about.

Most of them were trapped in the GD biosphere with she and Zoe, as they'd planned when the experiment was discovered. They'd drained and infected one entire lab before the alarms had finally triggered that there was a bio-medical hazard.

Zoe had been working in one of the nearby labs, and Jo hadn't been able to leave her there without backup.

It had meant they were locked in together when she triggered lock-down protocol.

A risk she'd been willing to take.

"I think---yes!" A moment later, Zoe's hand grabbed her shoulder, pulling her around. "Jo, this is either going to save our bacon or kill us."

Raising her eyebrows, Jo said confidently, "It's going to save us." Then she leaned in and kissed Zoe, hard. "Because I have faith in your brains."

"I like yours, too," Zoe murmured, returning the kiss with a little bit of tongue before she jerked away and waved her hand. "Now get out of the way so I can work my magic."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jo wasn't going to ask if what she'd done, as they'd already tossed ideas around, and come up with their plan. Using Jo's GD codes, Zoe would be able to manipulate the power to their section enough to pulse the lights through different wave-lengths until the right one destroyed the vampires. It was a gamble, but between the notes they'd read about the experiments and the solar-bullets Jo had been using, they were fairly certain it would work.

"Got your shades?"

Safety goggles had been retrieved earlier, and Jo grabbed hers, setting them over her eyes while taking aim at the closest vampire. "Ready."

"Here goes nothing."

Jo fired twice, taking down the one in the lead, and then the lights went out.

-=-

When it was over, when Zoe had endured her father shouting, and Jo had endured his glares and anger, they escaped. It wasn't long before they were both settled into Zoe's tiny little apartment with hot tea.

"Thank you."

"It's my job," Jo replied, looking away. Her fingers clenched for an instant as she considered what would have happened to Zoe without someone there to have her back. It was something she disliked thinking about. It was distracting.

Zoe snorted and grabbed Jo's hands, pulling the mug away. "I think someone deserves a medal for her selflessness."

"It's not selflessness."

They met each other's eyes, and Zoe's lips tipped up to one side in a sardonic grin. "I know. Now shut up and kiss me, Jo."

It was easier to obey the request as an order.

-f-


End file.
